


Smoke

by summersrage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: Coda, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those summer days drifting away, but she'll always float back through my mind like smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

__**This is where we burn our summer nights**  
Lonely little lipstick kisses on the hood of our Tacoma  
We were seventeen, going on free and wild  
Sparks were flying every time I smelled smoke

 

The coolness of the summer night seeped through the worn cotton of his pants much like they did that first night after the prison, he sat waiting for her to come out the woods and scold him.Tell him to have a little faith. 

 

And suddenly he was there. 

 

He sat in the grass, arms propped against his knees, staring into the fire started with words from the not so distant past. She sat across from him, egging him on, looking for any sort of reaction from him. Whether she was trying to draw him out of the dark thoughts that consumed his mind or her he knew not. Probably both. She'd just watched the slaughter of her own father and here she was acting as if it never happened. He would have had it out with her had the numbness so consuming. When she'd grabbed his knife, storming off into the night he was left with no other option then to follow, she was his burden to carry. A constant reminder of the family he'd failed. 

__**July flames, October ashes  
Southern skin and blue jean flashes  
Strike a match and light a memory**

Moonshine was flowing through both their veins as he took out his rage, his failure, on the small girl. How dare she sit there acting as if everything was okay. As if they hadn't just lost everyone they loved and cared about. She hadn't even shed a tear, just gone off looking for a drink like some dumb college bitch. She was weak. She had no right, and told her so. Never did he expect little Beth Greene to give it to him right back. She saw right through his rage and called him on it. 

A s he watched the cabin go up he realized that while he may have gotten her out of the prison, she was the one that saved him. She'd burnt down the walls he'd had up for so long; and, in a place much like the one he'd built them in, and in her embrace she laid the foundation for him to start anew.

**_Tonight I'm stoned, on long gone love so strong, I swear_ **   


She wanted to know what changed his mind. How could he ever begin to describe what she'd done for him. Sometime there are no words. He locked eyes with her, letting her see into his very soul.

"Oh"

She understood.

_**We never said goodbye, we let it fly into thin air** _

I'm not going to leave you" 

A promise.

The last words she ever spoke to him. 

She hated goodbyes, and so did he.

_**I'm sitting by a bonfire watching her swaying  
Me and my buddies and the guitar playing  
Sipping on forties on a Saturday night  
Buzzing through a chorus of Dixieland Delight  
High as the stars, in the Milky Way** _

Tears filled his eyes as he stared into the fire. Within those flames he saw her. Her smile. Her voice that carried like the smoke as it floated up to the stars, which sparkled like her eyes.

All he had left to remember her by were his memories. Ones that he would carry with him for the rest of his days.

_**Those summer days drifting away, but she'll always float  
Back through my mind like smoke** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so completely broken over last nights episode. Writing helps me cope and if it can help just one person then I know I've done my job. Stay strong my loves. Our ship will not die with Coda.
> 
> Love you all. We will get through this.


End file.
